


Mammon the Avatar of... Cats?

by kainess



Series: Obey Me! One Shots [12]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, MC is gn, a little bit of lucifer beel and belphie, cat mammon anyone???, cat!mammon, mammon - Freeform, mammon has done it again boys, mentions of satan, obey me - Freeform, obey me shall we date - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainess/pseuds/kainess
Summary: Mammon isn't exactly known for making the best decisions, so it doesn't come as a surprise when you walk into Satan's room and find a cat sitting in a pile of Mammon's clothes.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me! One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779661
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	Mammon the Avatar of... Cats?

Hands on your hips, you stare down at the man in front of you. “Mammon,” his name comes as a sigh that leaves your lips, “how did this happen?” Everything in the universe was shouting at you not to ask the demon, that you probably were better off not knowing, but since when did you listen to decent advice since moving into the House of Lamentation? 

Of course, Mammon didn’t answer you- well, it was more like he  _ couldn’t  _ answer you, because right at your feet was Mammon… as a cat. You press your lips together in a thin line, glancing down at the pile of his discarded clothes before darting your gaze around the room. “I feel like I’m in a Fruits Basket episode if I’m being honest.” Mammon didn’t know what you were talking about. You weren’t surprised. You bend down and scoop the white and gray cat into your arms. You were currently standing in Satan’s room, the whereabouts of the demon unknown. You chased the second oldest demon in here after he explained to you an idea of his that would surely go wrong. The goal was easy, as Mammon described it. He would “borrow” an ancient book of Satan’s and then sell it to an obsessed witch. You attempted to tell him  _ why  _ this was a bad idea, but he wasn’t having any of it. So you chased him in an attempt to stop him, but before you could do anything you witnessed the demon trip over one of the many books scattered on the floor, which then promptly turned him into a cat. The issue was, you tried getting Mammon to touch the same book that turned him into a cat, only for nothing to happen afterward. 

“It would seem that you’re stuck as a cat.” He meows in response and you huff quietly. You shift the cat in your arms, wrap the book up in Mammon’s discarded clothes so that you wouldn’t make contact with it, and leave the room with both in hand. “We should probably hunt down Satan, he might know how to turn you back. And since you can’t talk, I guess  _ I’ll _ have to be the one to explain your situation.” Which might work to Mammon’s advantage as Satan did hold somewhat of a soft spot for you in comparison to his older brother. 

  
  


An hour has passed since Mammon transformed into a cat and you’ve had no luck in finding the fourth born. “I don’t remember him saying he had any kind of business today, but Satan can be elusive when he wants to be.” You look down to where Mammon’s trailing alongside you, having ditched the comfort of your arms only half an hour ago. You figured he was getting restless and pacing around would help ease him. “I wouldn’t worry too much about your predicament. Most of the curses and spells attached to his books only last a day or two at the most.” It was slightly disappointing that he couldn’t speak as a cat; it made things a little lonely. You could only imagine how frustrating it was for him. “Well, I suppose we’ll just have to find a way to pass the time until you shift back.” Abruptly, you turn on your heels to face Mammon. “I could brush your fur? Give you treats? Take you on a walk? What do cats like; honestly this would be much easier with Satan, he seems like the type to know what cats would like to do.” You tap your foot as you think to yourself, Mammon just gazing up at you in return. “You probably wouldn’t like any of that anyway.” A sigh leaves your lips and you find yourself walking down the hall once again. “Well, we should be okay as long as Lucifer doesn’t--”

“Lucifer doesn’t  _ what _ ?” You freeze in place, squeezing your eyes shut as you let out another sigh. Great, that’s just what you needed. 

“Um,” you turn around to face the eldest born who managed to sneak up behind you, “nothing.” You quickly scoop Mammon back up into your arms. Lucifer looks between you and Mammon a few times. 

“Why do you have a cat? Pets are forbidden here, I’ve told you that time and time again.” 

“This isn’t my pet.” 

“It certainly looks like one to me.” 

“Well--”

“Did Satan put you up to this again?” 

“What? No.” You shift uncomfortably under Lucifer’s intense gaze. It’s then that he glances at Mammon’s bundled up clothes under your arm that resemble the shape of a book. 

“It’s Mammon, isn’t it? The cat.” A nervous smile breaks out across your lips. “Let me guess,” the demon rakes his bored gaze over the cat that can’t seem to stand still in your arms, “the idiot tried to steal something from Satan’s room and tripped over a cursed book which then turned him into a cat. Is that correct?”

“That would be… correct.” You say carefully. You glance down at Mammon and mouth ‘sorry’. 

“Well, how fortunate for the two of you.” There’s a wicked smile that plays out on Lucifer’s face and you find yourself taking a step back. “I just happen to be an avid cat lover myself. I’m sure Satan wouldn’t mind me watching over him until he returns home to give him a…  _ proper punishment _ .” You exchange a quick, horrified look with Mammon. “If you plan on running away with him, Satan might be forced to think that you were a part of Mammon’s idiotic plan as well. You wouldn’t want that, would you?” You were beginning to think that Lucifer had a little  _ too  _ much fun scaring his younger brother. And you, too. 

“It’s not worth it,” Belphegor says as he passes the three of you in the hall, Beelzebub in tow. “Don’t let Mammon drag you into trouble for something you had no part of.” Beelzebub nods thoughtfully along to his twin’s words. 

“We’re going out to get some food. Do you want to come with us?” Beelzebub offers but you quickly shake your head. Even though Mammon was in the wrong, you’d feel at least a  _ little  _ bad throwing him to the wolves. 

“Suit yourself.” Belphegor snorts as he and his brother disappear around the corner.

“Um… I actually thought of a punishment myself for Mammon.” You timidly speak up once looking over at the oldest brother. Lucifer raises an eyebrow at this though says nothing, silently prompting you to continue. “Er, I was going to, uh, bathe him. Cats hate water, you know. Plus he smells, I think it’s been a while since his last shower.” You quickly lean back when a paw shoots up towards your face. A chuckle leaves Lucifer’s lips.

“If that’s what you want, then go ahead. I’ll tell Satan that you gave him a proper punishment when he returns home, but don’t be surprised if that’s not good enough for him. He wasn’t exactly in the best of spirits when he left this morning.” 

  
  


“Hey, don’t get mad at me!” You shriek as you barely avoid Mammon’s claws. “You’re the one who got yourself into this mess! If I didn’t offer to give you a bath, who knows what Lucifer would be doing with you right now. I can promise this is a much better ending for you.” You test the running bath water, making sure that it wouldn’t be too hot for him. You knew as a demon he could handle drastic temperature changes, but you weren’t sure if being a cat changed any of that. Were Devildom cats any different from human realm cats? You’d have to ask Satan about that later. 

You quickly pick up Mammon before he can run out of the bathroom, and glanced between his face and the tub, wondering if he’d even let you place him in the water. “Are you going to let me put you in gently or am I going to have to toss you in?” His large blue eyes stare at you. “I’m going to put you in the water now… please behave.” You hated this. This was just as much of a punishment for you as it was for Mammon. You were never much of a cat person, and you’d never attempted to bath one before. You should have just left with Beelzebub and Belphegor when you had the chance. You carefully lower Mammon into the water, which, expectedly, went as well as you thought it would. He was flailing in your arms, claws digging into your skin, and just overall avoiding the bathwater. “Mammon! Don’t be so difficult!” When you  _ do  _ get him in the water it’s almost  _ worse.  _ Water is going everywhere as Mammon tries to scramble out of the tub, but only submerges himself further in the water the more he panics. “I should have brought thick gloves for this.” A sigh leaves you as you lean over and carefully hold Mammon up so that he doesn’t accidentally drown himself. “Pull yourself together, Mammon.” 

It was halfway through the bath that you ran into your second dilemma. “Do I use pet shampoo on you or human shampoo? Would that make your skin break out?” Mammon only stares at you with narrowed eyes. “Um… maybe just getting you wet is good enough for now.” Sporting a sheepish smile, you lift him out of the water so that you can dry him off. “That wasn’t so bad, right--”

Of course, this would be the moment that the spell chose to wear off. 

You’re surrounded by a white mist, and the cat you were once holding feels a lot less… like a cat. It’s when the mist finally clears out of the room that you’re faced with a stark naked Mammon who’s leaning halfway out of the tub with your hands hooked under his arms. The two of you stare at one another in silence before you both let out a blood-curdling scream, each of you desperately scrambling to put as much distance between the two of you as possible. 

  
  


“How did the punishment go?” Lucifer’s sipping on his coffee with a barely concealed coy smile. Belphegor is lazily applying colorful bandaids all over your arms to cover up the scratches Mammon gave you during the bath, the two of you sitting on the couch in the living room. Mammon’s on the opposite side of the room, crouched in the corner with his back facing the rest of the room, his red face hiding behind his hands. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” You mutter out with wide eyes. 

“Hm? Talk about what?” It’s at that moment that Satan walks through the door with a puzzled expression on his face. “Oh my, why are you covered in bandaids?” 

“Funny you should ask.” Lucifer takes another sip of his hot drink before looking over to Mammon. “Maybe you should ask your idiot brother for more details.” 


End file.
